Hyperthermia
by Fayth3
Summary: How to get warm. Happy!Who prompt list RoseTen or 9 Prompt Cold.


**Prompt Cold.**

As the Doctor drifted back to consciousness the first thing he sensed was unbearable cold. He felt as if every single part of his body had been put on ice for at least a month. His whole body trembled and ached fiercely. In his still frazzled mind he wondered if he had regenerated into a fridge.

Anything was possible.

The second thing that he was aware of was a vague muttering from somewhere around his legs.

Now he didn't think that his legs had ever spoken to him, not in any regeneration, but he could have been mistaken.

But, on the plus side, if he had legs odds were that he wasn't a fridge. That could have been messy. How would he get back to the TARDIS with no legs? Would the TARDIS accept orders from a fridge?

The muttering got closer to his ears and he sighed as he realised that it wasn't his legs but another person. A female person. A familiar female person. A familiar annoyed female person.

"—and I swear you're doing this on purpose!"

Rose.

An annoyed Rose, which was potentially more deadly than having no legs at all, and magnets where your intestines used to be.

He tried to move but found that his arms and legs were too heavy to budge.

A shudder ran through him and something dripped into his eye. He wanted to tell Rose off for dripping water on him. Wasn't he in enough of a fix if he couldn't move? The last thing he needed her to do was drip things on him!

He felt something heavy touch him chest and move slowly down. If he wasn't so preoccupied with trying to remember why he was in so much pain he'd be making jokes about Rose taking advantage of him in his vulnerable state.

"I mean it wasn't as if the stupid sign didn't say the ice was bleeding thin!"

Thin ice? Something nudged at the edge of the Doctor's subconscious and he opened one eye.

Rose's concerned face swam into view and she gave him a half smile. "There he is."

"W-w-wh-o?" His teeth chattered, his lips stinging.

Rose's face fell and she reached up, resting a burning hot hand on his forehead.

He gasped as her touch seared his skin.

"Right!" she said decidedly and reached down to tug on his tie.

His eyes shot open again as she yanked the item over his head and lay it by her side.

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped as her nimble fingers started to unbutton his shirt.

"R-rose?" he shivered, his biology reasserting itself so that his blood began to run faster.

At least he hoped it was his biology and not just him reacting to the fact that Rose seemed to be undressing him.

"All that crap about beautiful places where we'd be safe for a change!" she muttered and he had an image of Rose with her hands on her hips demanding to go someplace non-life threatening for a change.

He'd taken her to Iciclon to the longest winter in the universe, except they'd arrived at the height of summer when the frozen oceans and lakes were just thawing.

All he remembered was telling her that it was still perfectly acceptable to skate on the ice… ahhh.

That must have been what the crack was.

"Stupid idiot," Rose said as she reared back.

The Doctor blinked up at her. "W-what ar-r-re you doing?" He was starting to feel warmer again and knew that soon he'd be able to get back to the TARDIS under his own steam and jump into a warm shower.

Rose gave him her best "you-are-an-idiot" look. "I pulled you out of the water but you're turning kinda blue. Trust me, it's not a good look for you."

Then she pulled off her hoody and dragged her t-shirt over her head and he forgot what he was saying.

Clad only in her bra she knelt over him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Uh, Rose, what are you doing?"

"Giving you my body warmth," she said, a slight blush on her cheeks. "You fell into the frozen lake, Doctor. As you get warmed up the blood'll rush back to your hearts and could give you a heart attack. I watched Day After Tomorrow, ya know!"

The Doctor opened his mouth to say, yes, thanks for the gesture but with two hearts, his body chemistry was far superior to a humans and the cold really wasn't affecting him. The blood was far better at navigating his system and he was in no risk at all.

He was about to tell her that when she pushed closer, her warm, soft breasts pushing against his naked chest, her soft sweet-smelling body surrounding his.

He closed his mouth.

Oh, it could wait!


End file.
